Merrick Baliton
Merrick Baliton is the Lunar Wolf Ranger and a hero from Power Rangers Wild Force. History War with the Orgs In the war with the Orgs 3 millennia ago, Merrick and the other 5 Ancient Warriors battled the vile creatures with Merrick protecting Princess Shayla, whom he was in love with. He brought her to the temple in the Valley of the Wildzords, where she went into a deep sleep under the protection of the Lion, Shark, Bison, Eagle, and Tiger Wildzords. The Ancient Warriors used the power of their Crystal Sabers to lift the Animaria into the sky, but though they defeated most of the Orgs, they proved unable to bring down Master Org, who even destroyed Animus. Merrick went to find a cursed wolf mask, that legend said could bestow great power and found it in the temple of Nayzor . He used the mask's power to form the Alligator, Hammerhead, and Wolf Wildzord into the Predazord, which he used to destroy Master Org. However Merrick couldn't remove the mask and it transformed him into the Duke Org, Zen-Aku, as well as fill him with evil intent. He begged the other Ancient Warriors to destroy him, but they refused and he lost all control, attacking them viciously and forcing them to seal him away. Release and Return to Humanity 3000 years later, Zen-Aku was freed by the Org General, Nayzor, to destroy the modern version of the Ancient Warriors, the Power Rangers Wild Force. Upon his awakening, he swore to destroy the rangers for his imprisonment at the hands of the Ancient Warriors. However Zen-Aku's memories were hazy and he could only remember a vague recollection of his fight with the warriors. With his great power and Dark Wildzords, the Duke Org was able to defeat the Wild Force Rangers in battle in each encounter, succeeding in taking their Elephant, Giraffe, Black Bear, and Polar Bear Wildzords. But with each fight, more and more of Zen-Aku's memory returned, especially when he was near Princess Shayla. However Nayzor placed an insect in the Duke Org's head to prevent him from remembering his life as Merrick, as well as make him more loyal and determined to destroy the rangers. The Wild Force Rangers had realized Zen-Aku's true identity and tried to help him remember that he was really Merrick. They were aided in this by Animus, who appeared before the wolf Org and at one point, he used his powers to eclipse the moon, which turned Zen-Aku back into Merrick. He explained to the rangers what had happened to him, but the eclipse ended, changing him back into the Duke Org. Princess Shayla realized that in order to break the curse, the rangers had to defeat the Predazord, which they accomplished with the Wild Force Megazord Striker Mode. The Predzord's Animal Crystals were scattered and Merrick was freed of the Wolf Mask, but when the rangers asked him to join them, he refused. He still didn't forgive himself for his actions as Zen-Aku and didn't feel worthy of fighting alongside them. Second Battle with the Orgs Merrick went to confront Master Org in an attempt to retrieve the rangers' Animal Crystals and even took on the Quadra Org that was created from the crystals. However he was unable to beat the monster until his three Animal Crystals answered his call, returning to him and forming into his Lunar Caller morpher. Merrick morphed, becoming the Lunar Wolf Ranger, and defeated the Quadra Org, as well as Nayzor, allowing him to retrieve the Animal Crystals and return them to the rangers. However he stayed away from the rangers and helped them when they needed it, but avoided becoming close to them or rekindling his relationship with Shayla. Merrick didn't live on the Animarium with the other rangers out of guilt, instead taking up residence at Wily's Road House, where he worked for room and board. However the Lunar Wolf Ranger had not fully left behind his past, when he was confronted by Zen-Aku, now at full power and determined to rejoin with Merrick. At first he refused the rangers' help, since he was determined to face the Duke Org on his own, but by taking their help, he defeated Zen-Aku. This was an example of how, as time went by, the Lunar Wolf Ranger became much closer to the Wild Force Rangers and even brought himself to visit the Animarium once. But when Master Org attained an Org form and launched his final attack on Turtle Cove, Animus returned and Merrick stood alongside him in the Predzord, only to be defeated, his Wildzords getting destroyed. He stood alongside the rangers in their final confrontation with Master Org, when suddenly all the Wildzords returned and destroyed Master Org's body in a combined energy blast. Merrick and the rangers then destroyed his Org Heart, finally bringing an end to him. Afterwards he handed his morpher over to Shayla as did the others and she and the Animarium returned to the skies. Merrick then set out to travel the world in search of his next adventure, when he was approached by Zen-Aku who was also in search for redemption and offered to join him. He agreed and the two lone wolves set off together. Abilities Merrick is a skilled warrior and can use his Lunar Caller to morph into the Lunar Wolf Ranger, which can also function as a communicator. When he morphs, his natural abilities and fighting skills are enhanced and his weapon is the Lunar Cue, which can change into a saber, a laser rifle, and a pool cue like form. In its third form, Merrick can form a laser pool table that traps a monster and then hit his three Animal Crystals in a pool cue like manner at the the monster, destroying them upon impact. He also uses this move to summon his Wildzords, the Wolf, Hammerhead, and Alligator Wildzords specifically, to form into the Predazord. Merrick can also use his Wolf Crystal to form his Savage Cycle, a powerful motorcycle. Trivia *The Lunar Wolf Ranger was a part of the Disney Stars and Motor Cars parade at Disney MGM studios for awhile. *Merrick is the oldest known Power Ranger at over 3000 years old. *His Super Sentai counterpart from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger was Tsukumaro Oogami. Category:TV Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Children's Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Tech-Users Category:Living Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Heroes that have lost friends Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In love heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Atoners Category:Werewolves Category:Heroes from the past Category:Saban Heroes Category:Humans